Sworn Enemies To Be
by Lunamagi
Summary: A war is brewing. Although you would not think it, but it's true. And the world is drawn into it, learning the truth behind the legends. But can a certain heroine and Villain stop it? Without ripping each other's throats out? Kigo OOC kinda  Rated M Kinda AU 4 years after the events of 'So The Drama'


Sworn Enemies To Be

_A/N: As you can tell, I have redone Sworn Enemies To Be. Because now... I just can't stand it. It's so horribly written! But don't worry, this will be better written. Also sorry for taking so long with stuff. But it's hard you see, life has been being a jerk. Making my computer mess up...etc. Not going to get into that, but you kinda have a gist with the computer stuff._

_Anyways, onto the story. _

Chapter 1

She looked up at the sky, thanking that it was a cloudy night. She pulled her hood up, to cover her face and begun to walk down the side walk, looking down at her feet. Hoping no one would notice her. She had walked into the park and sat down on a bench, and breathed in then out. And looked around her, it had been so long since she had stepped foot inside this park, much less the town.

It felt new, but yet old to her. So many things had changed, but some things had also remained.

To think that 4 years had past since she last had a visit here. Of course, the ending response of her last visit hadn't been that... good. She closed her eyes and leaned forward, clearly remembering the events that took place last time she was here.

_' "you know what I hate most?" Her long time rival had said "that your date melted?" She smirked, but what came next she didn't foresee "no... YOU!" She had been kicked hard and launched into an electric tower, barely surviving the incident. After that, she was never seen again... or... well her boss had made a clone of her. That she hadn't known existed, she eventually killed it. With out him knowing it was her, and destroying any ability for him to re-clone her. '_

So long... 4 years. It was longer then most would think.

Kim was taking a walk in the park. Like she mostly did during the evening. She took a big breath in, enjoying the cool autumn air. But then she felt the burn in the back of her throat, and she grinned. A poor innocent fool was taking a walk. No one would miss him, or would they? Well it didn't matter. Kim walked up to the man and then snapped his neck, and bit into his soft flesh of his neck.

Slowly draining him of the blood that flowed within him.

Her nose picked up the scent of a parasite, she quickly stood up. But then froze, the clouds had moved. The full moon shinning down onto the world, and then she felt it. She felt her body change, and her bones break. But then reform stronger, she felt her muscles tare then grow back, and weave together to form it bigger and stronger. Her nails grew longer and razor sharp, and forming a point. Becoming claws, and her teeth reshaped into fangs that could shear flesh. And soon, the transformation was done, and the remains of her clothes barely hang onto her new body.

It's eyes then looked around, searching for the parasite. It sniffed the air, then howled into the night sky and ran off.

Kim heard the howl, her head snapped to the direction she heard it, and then the smell of wet dog hit her nose. "Fucking mutts," she growled, letting the dead man fall to the ground. She wiped her mouth and prepared for the mutt to come to her. And it did, it skidded to a stop no more then 10 meters away from Kim. She took notice of it's fur, which was green and how it's eyes were also green. Oh how large the werewolf was, even hunched over it was taller then normal Werewolves. But when it stood up on it's hind legs, it towered over Kim. But she was not scared, she'd seen scarier things. It's lips curled back and it's teeth showed, it growled at Kim. Then it begun to encircle her, waiting to strike.

Then, it lunged at her from behind. Kim saw that coming and twirled around, her foot smashing into the muzzle of the wolf. Knocking it back a little and surprising it, but it quickly recovered and roared loudly. The fight had just begun.

_A/N: And there we have it. Hope you liked it. Took me a while to write it, but it was worth it right? Anyways please review, that helps me keep going and gives me the motivation to write more._


End file.
